So, about Quidditch
by die morderin
Summary: [harryxdraco] Draco winds up having to be rushed to the nurse's office and somehow it's harry's fault.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Contains shounen ai and mild yaoi

Pairings: harryxdraco

Disclaimer: no matter how much I'd like to, I do not own Harry potter

A/n: I wrote this a long time ago and just decided to post it. Please enjoy the story! **n.n**

* * *

**Chapter one: Not without light**

"God Malfoy why do you have to be such a git!" Harry stepped in front of Ron in his defense "Ron didn't say anything to you! We were just minding our own business!"

"Of course the weasel didn't say anything to me, I would find it highly distasteful if he decided he was good enough to talk to me. And since when do the golden boy and his friends ever mind their own business?" Draco snorted nonchalantly and Harry clenched his fists.

"You think just because you're a Malfoy you're better than every one else!"

"Yes," was the immediate reply, Harry seethed "so says you anyway, 'the boy-who-lived always living above the rules and getting away with everything."

"Sod off Malfoy, you're just a lowly, slimy slytherin!" Harry turned slightly red with rage; Draco noted that Ron hadn't stepped in to help yet.

Draco loved the way Harry was staring at him, Harry truly came alive when they were fighting, he showed Draco a side to him that none of his precious friends had ever seen. Draco craved that, he needed that and he was thoroughly disappointed when Harry's pure emerald eyes turned away from him.

"Lets go Harry" Ron tugged at his friends sleeve. Draco sniffed trying to sound as unamused as possible but he felt a need to see those eyes again, blazing with life.

"Potter-" Draco voiced his trail of thoughts without realizing and panicked when Harry turned a pure emerald glare on him, he had to think fast "Break a leg at quidditch today!" Harry turned his nose up in a way that reminded Draco of the way he practiced holding his mask in the mirror; the resemblance was uncanny.

"At least I won't _break_ down crying when I lose." Harry stated defiantly and turned away again ripping Draco to pieces with the loss of his gaze. All Draco wanted to do was see his eyes again. Draco didn't call out, he didn't need to; Harry was regarding him over his shoulder, no anger in his eyes and a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Harry was quickly swept away by Ron and Draco was left dazed in the corridor.

Unknown to Draco a certain dark eyes dark haired potions professor had been watching him from not so far away.

Next lesson was potions with the gryffindors and Draco now had to share his love of the subject with his love of Harry potter.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter **n.n**


	2. detention? with him?

Warnings: Contains shounen ai and mild yaoi

Pairings: harry draco

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry potter and I never will… a very sobering thought

A/n: the next chapter, since it was already typed up

* * *

Chapter 2: Detention? With him?

The shadows danced ominously across the walls as Draco's form blocked the light coming from the torched on the walls. Draco moved almost soundlessly toward the potions room, anticipating the expression in Harry's eyes, which was usually one of boredom and vexation as Snape entered the room.

Draco managed to sit in his seat just before Snape swept into the room with an aura of complete annoyance. Harry looked briefly over at Draco, Harry had a dim light playing in his eyes- unreadable but present nonetheless.

Snape drawled on making Draco tired along with the scratching of quills on parchment, and in the grand tradition of things Draco let his mind wander to Harry, a Harry who was sitting not too far away. A Harry who Draco could feel was looking at him, Harry's gaze was questioning, almost beckoning…

"Mr. Malfoy-!" Snape's booming voice broke and shattered his dream in a startling but not painful way. "Must you daydream in my class?" he questioned, his eyes straying to Harry "I have enough of that from Mr. Potter."

Draco looked over at Harry who was now chatting idly with Ron, making use of the time Snape had his back turned, had Harry been trying to warn him?" "I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention in the evening since your quiddich match starts at 1." Draco said nothing but the rest of the slytherins moaned about how it was unfair. The gryffindors snickered quietly not having the guts to laugh out loud. All except Harry who remained silent, studying the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Draco looked puzzled, shouldn't Harry be laughing with all of his friends?

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. I see your parchment is blank, care to explain?" Snape loomed by the desk looking at Harry with poorly if at all veiled disgust.

"Oh, well sir you see-"

"No potter, I don't see, which is exactly the problem." He stated a supposed smile that looked more like a grimace tinged his lips "you will serve detention tonight with Draco." Ron glowered and turned to whisper something to Harry along the lines of

"Detention? With _him_?"

Draco hated that, he hated that the weasel and Harry could be so close; he wanted to be there by harry's side. That was an unattainable dream because he was who he was.

* * *

Well, that was the second chapter, i'm thinking that i'll end it on the third one, we'll have to see how it goes. Thank you very muchfor reading!


	3. The match

**Warnings: Shounen ai, Mild yaoi**

**Pairings: DracoxHarry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/n: Okay, so after all this time here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy the new chapter n.n**

* * *

Chapter 3: The match

Everyone was excited about the upcoming quidditch match between slytherin and gryffindor, the only one who wasn't thinking about it was Draco Malfoy who was still panicking about his detention.

'An hour with Potter!' Draco fretted to himself, what was he going to do? What if Potter tried to talk to him? Draco groaned drawing the attention of everyone in the slytherin common room to him. He sent them all a death glare.

Pansy waltzed over, probably trying to look attractive and failing miserably.

"Come now Draco dear, cheer up! Just think tonight you get to beat Potter in a match!" she cooed her already annoying voice giving the word 'infuriating' a whole new meaning. He groaned again.

"That's just great." He spared the 'girl' (as her parents liked to call her) a glance. "Must you have to flounce about in front of me all of the time?"

She pouted and turned on her heel stomping away from the brooding blonde. The said blonde rested his head in his hands until he heard the voices of his team members.

"Better start getting ready for the match, on your feet Draco." He stood up grudgingly and followed the others to the slytherin changing rooms to get ready for what he was sure was going to be the worst match of his life.

* * *

In the gryffindor changing rooms a certain green eyed player readjusted his glasses when he removed his shirt knocking them out of place. He was not looking forward to this match.

The matches against slytherin were always the hardest, one because the slytherins had a tendency to cheat and send most of gryffindor's players to the infirmary. And two? Draco would be there. He'd look at Harry with those scolding eyes that burned so deep with hate it made Harry want to cry.

He lethargically pulled on his robes and sighed.

'this will no be fun…' he stated to himself undeniably. All his other team mated were charging around and having fun. He just stood in the corner hoping this match would end soon. However, if it ended soon, he'd have to go to his detention with _Draco_ quicker. He groaned.

'a no win situation' he thought to himself as the trams were about to step out on to the field.

* * *

The teams hovered in the air sending the opposing team glares. Harry gulped and looked at Draco from the corner of his eye. The blonde looked preoccupied, wasn't it a little dangerous to _not _focus on a game?

The whistle was blown and people started moving so fast you couldn't keep track of them. Harry stayed still searching for one thing, and one thing only, however, it would be easier to spot it if he could tear his eyes away from a certain blonde haired slytherin.

Then a certain little golden ball appeared by the right of Draco's head. Harry dashed for it, hoping he could catch it and the game would be over. Draco turned and his eyes widened as he saw Harry flying toward him.

Draco's eyes halted Harry; who leant to the right hoping to avoid the gaze of the other boy. Harry managed to maneuver around Draco and came to a halt just behind him.

Draco turned to yell at the other boy who had almost crashed into him

"What the hell do yo-" Harry's eyes widened.

"Draco!" The said boy felt something hit the back of his head, his vision went fuzzy but he heared someone calling his name.

* * *

So there it is, sorry it took so long! What did you think?


	4. Revenge

Warnings: Fluff shounen ai (malexmale relationships)

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue please!

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update but here it is!

* * *

I woke up groggy as hell. I felt like I had been hit in the back of the head repetitively with a broom. I turned my head a little and saw a blob resting in the edge of the bed. I decide to poke it.

"Hey," I poked the thing again when it shifted. By now I figured it was a person and who else in the school had hair like that thing leaning on my bed did? Harry Potter.

I saw green as the person lifted their head and as my vision cleared I saw many shades of green, light and dark decorated with a flicker of emotion. Harry.

"Hey." he said to me, like it was perfectly all right for two archenemies to be sitting this close and conversing so simply.

"You!" I turned to him with anger in my eyes and he seemed to cringe away from me. "You put me in here!" he looked a little perturbed.

"wha-?" I snapped my head around to fully face him.

"You flew at me in that match and knocked me off my broom." Yeah, so maybe I was still a little hazy and was wrong to convince him of such things, but hey, I'm Draco Malfoy, I have to have someone trying to assassinate me to prove my high status.

"L-listen, you were going to get hit with the-" Draco cut him off again.

"None of your excuses." I turned my nose up haughtily. "You were trying to assassinate me, Harry James Potter." For some reason the fool looked baffled and happy at the same time.

He laughed a chiming little sound that seemed to fill the room. But we'll drop the poetry there, thank you very much.

"You used my name." He managed to mumble to me through his titters. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Don't get too excited." However he continued to laugh, wiping the building tears from his eyes.

"And you thought I was trying to… assassinate you!" he doubled over in laughter. I was shocked. Potter was laughing at me. AT me! I looked at him, he was beautiful, his slightly tanned skin, deep set green eyes and his hair that always looked so good despite the fact I think he never brushed it. This could work to my advantage.

"That's right, potter, you tried to kill Me." he looked perplexed as he stared at me "what are you going to do to make it up to me?"

He shuffled back a little in his chair as I reached out to touch his cheek. He looked slightly afraid, like he thought I was going to hit him. Peculiar…

"W-what do you want me to do, what can I do to make it up to you, I mean?" I smile a little as I sense his mental surrender.

"Kiss me." I ordered of him. He blushes a bright red but I think he was expecting it he started leaning in and my eyes fell closed.

Who ever said revenge isn't sweet?


End file.
